modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Taylor Hayes
Dr Taylor Hayes (z d. Hamilton) – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Taylor wcielała się Hunter Tylo, w latach 1990−2002, 2004, 2005−2013, 2014, 2018−2019. Tymczasowo, zastępowała ją Sherilyn Wolter (1990). Biografia Leczenie Caroline, flirt ze Stormem i Ridge'em oraz powrót Blake'a (1990−1991) thumb|left|Taylor w czerwcu 1990 W czerwcu 1990, śmiertelnie chora Caroline Spencer Forrester trafia pod opiekę onkolog, dr Taylor Hayes. Zleca zbadanie jej próbki krwi laborantce, Brooke Logan. Dr Hayes informuje Caroline, że jej wyniki są złe i nie ma poprawy. Brooke, która zna żonę Ridge'a Forrestera, osobiście spotyka się z dr Hayes. Obie uważają, że Forrester powinien poznać prawdę o chorobie żony. W jednej z restauracji, Taylor spotyka dawnego znajomego z liceum i brata Brooke, Storma Logana. Tymczasem Brooke decyduje się działać na własną rękę i wspólnie z Taylor, informują Ridge'a o śmiertelnej chorobie Caroline. Mężczyzna jest zdruzgotany. W lipcu 1990, Taylor ponownie wpada na Storma. Mężczyzna dowiaduje się, że lekarka jest rozwódką. Caroline prosi Taylor, aby wspierała Ridge'a po jej śmierci. Storm zjawia się w gabinecie Hayes, podając się za jej pacjenta. Jedzą wspólnie kolację w restauracji Pierre'a Jourdana. Taylor zjawia się u Forresterów, poznając matkę Ridge'a, Stephanie. Szuka jej syna, gdyż chce mu wręczyć list od jego zmarłej żony. Prosi ona w nim męża, aby nie opłakiwał jej zbyt długo i wrócił do normalnego życia. W sierpniu 1990, Ridge odwiedza Taylor, która wyjaśnia mu, że Caroline pragnęła, aby ułożył on sobie życie na nowo. Ich kolejne spotkanie kończy się pocałunkiem. Taylor przychodzi na kolację do Storma, w jego rodzinnym domu, gdzie poznaje jego siostrę, Donnę. Między Stormem i Taylor dochodzi do pocałunku. Ridge ofiaruje Taylor suknię swojego projektu. W jej gabinecie zjawia się siostra Ridge'a, Felicia. Taylor wyjawia jej, że posiada także specjalizację z psychiatrii. Felicia prosi ją o pomoc, gdyż rozstała się z Jake'em Maclaine'em, z powodu jego domniemanej impotencji, chociaż ma pewność, że mężczyzna ją kocha. We wrześniu 1990, Taylor i Ridge flirtują i jedzą wspólnie kolację w restauracji Pierre'a, który wykonuje dla nich piosenkę. Wkrótce, Forrester dzwoni do Taylor i prosi ją o spotkanie. Tymczasem Stephanie dziękuje Taylor za pomoc jej synowi po stracie żony. Jednocześnie jednoznacznie sugeruje je, że Ridge kocha Brooke i to z nią powinien się związać, co było ostatnim życzeniem Caroline. W październiku 1990, Felicia wyjawia Taylor, że problemy Jake'a wynikają z jego dzieciństwa, kiedy był molestowany przez ojca. Felicia i siostra Jake'a, Margo, proszą Taylor, aby mu pomogła. Hayes widzi tylko jedno rozwiązanie - Jake musi skonfrontować się z ojcem. Tymczasem Taylor odwiedza ojciec Ridge'a, Eric. Dziękuje jej za pomoc okazaną jego synowi. Hayes prosi Ridge'a, aby zastanowił się nad tym, co naprawdę do niej czuje. Jednocześnie mówi Stormowi, że nie chce na razie wiązać się na stałe. W listopadzie 1990, Taylor i Storm odwiedzają w szpitalu Brooke, która ma urodzić syna Erica, Ricka. Są świadkami pocałunku Logan i Ridge'a. Felicia raz jeszcze prosi Taylor o pomoc w sprawie Jake'a. Jego ojciec zaprzeczył jakoby miał go molestować. Hayes tłumaczy chłopakowi, że musi zmusić ojca do przyznania się. Kiedy ojciec Jake'a trafia do szpitala, Taylor przekonuje chłopaka, żeby pojechał do niego. Tymczasem Brooke sugeruje Taylor, że Ridge traktuje wszystkie kobiety jako przelotny romans. W grudniu 1990, Ridge zaprasza Taylor na świąteczną kolację, ale ona już wcześniej przyjęła zaproszenie Storma. Logan ofiaruje jej pierścionek zaręczynowy, ale nie oświadcza jej się, dając jej czas do namysłu. Ridge przekonuje Taylor, by pojechała z nim w góry, do domku Forresterów w Big Bear. Nie wiedzą, że spędzają tam czas Eric i Brooke. Zjawia się tam także Stephanie. Z powodu nieprzejezdnych dróg, cała piątka jest zmuszona spędzić noc pod jednym dachem. W styczniu 1991, Taylor i Storm pojawiają się razem na ślubie Brooke i Erica w Palm Springs. Po ceremonii, Ridge prosi Taylor, aby porozmawiała z jego matką. Oboje próbują uświadomić Stephanie, że musi pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. Ridge postanawia, że nie może spotykać się z Taylor, gdyż jest to nie w porządku wobec Storma. Forrester prosi ją jednak o pomoc, kiedy Stephanie znika i nie daje znaku życia. Taylor stwierdza, że matka Ridge'a nie stanowi dla siebie zagrożenia. W lutym 1991, Jake prosi o pomoc Taylor, gdyż zaczyna słyszeć niezidentyfikowane odgłosy. Hayes oznajmia, że ma to związek z molestowaniem. Maclaine postanawia raz jeszcze rozprawić się z ojcem. Tymczasem Storm zaprasza Taylor na kolację, wyznaje miłość i oświadcza się. Wieczór przerywa im Ridge. Oznajmia, że Taylor żywi uczucia do niego, więc nie może wyjść za Logana. Wściekły Storm uderza Forrestera. Ridge próbuje uświadomić Taylor, że nie powinna brać ślubu ze Stormem. W marcu 1991, Ridge proponuje Taylor podróż po Europie, ale ona odmawia. Hayes odrzuca także oświadczyny Logana i prosi go, by zostali przyjaciółmi. Brooke mówi Taylor, że nie powinna liczyć na to, że Ridge jej się oświadczy. Taylor sugeruje żonie Erica, że wciąż jest zakochana w synu męża. Tymczasem Jake rozwiązuje swoje problemy, kiedy okazuje się, że molestował go brat ojca. Wkrótce, w gabinecie Taylor zjawia się jej były mąż, Blake Hayes. Byli małżonkowie wspominają przeszłość, kiedy mężczyzna pomógł finansowo Taylor, której praca nie wystarczała, aby opłacić studia. Blake prosi ją o spotkanie w Pierre Cafe. W restauracji, mężczyzna wyznaje byłej żonie, że nadal żywi nadzieję, iż kiedyś znów będą razem. Taylor oświadcza mu jednak, że nie ma takiej możliwości. Kobieta przeprasza go za sposób w jaki odbył się ich rozwód, ze względu na stan Blake'a. On zapewnia ją, że nie ma do niej żalu i potwierdza, że nadal bierze leki. Tymczasem Forresterowie odnajdują Stephanie, która straciła pamięć w wyniku wylewu i przez ostatnie tygodnie mieszkała na ulicy wśród bezdomnych. W kwietniu 1991, Ridge prosi Taylor, aby porozmawiała z jego matką. Hayes potwierdza wcześniejszą diagnozę. Stephanie zauważa, że Taylor jest zakochana w Ridge'u. Tymczasem Hayes zapewnia Blake'a, że zależy jej na jego przyjaźni. Akceptuje jego zaproszenie na kolację w Pierre Cafe, odrzucając tym samym propozycję spotkania z Ridge'em. Taylor chce jednak opuścić restaurację, kiedy zauważa przy innym stoliku Ridge'a i Brooke. Blake próbuje uwieść byłą żonę wspomnieniami o ich szczęśliwym małżeństwie, które rozpadło się z powodu jego problemów zdrowotnych. Całują się, ale mężczyzna spędza noc na kanapie. Tymczasem Ridge spotyka się z Taylor i opowiada, że nie wiedział o jej rozstaniu ze Stormem, gdyż Brooke nie poinformowała go o tym. Taylor mówi mu, że nie chce niestałego w uczuciach mężczyzny. Ridge próbuje przekonać ją do swoich uczuć i para kocha się ze sobą. Wkrótce, Taylor dowiaduje się, że Blake przeniósł się do L.A. i wynajął mieszkanie w pobliżu. Hayes wybacza Ridge'owi, że nie kontaktował się z nią po wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Kiedy Stephanie wypytuje Taylor o jej związek z Ridge'em, Hayes zaczyna podejrzewać, że Douglas zaczyna odzyskiwać pamięć, mimo zaprzeczeń. Taylor i Ridge spędzają czas przy basenie. Kobieta wyznaje Forresterowi, że w mieście pojawił się jej były mąż. Brooke wypytuje Taylor o jej relacje z Ridge'em. Tymczasem Hayes ma pretensje do Forrestera, że jest za mało romantyczny. Umawia się więc na kolację z Blake'em w Pierre Cafe. Kobieta jest zazdrosna, kiedy przy innym stoliku widzi Ridge'a i Brooke. Kiedy Blake całuje Taylor, Ridge w rewanżu składa na ustach Brooke namiętny pocałunek, czego świadkami są Eric i Stephanie. Zazdrosna Taylor prosi byłego męża, by opuścili restaurację. Przekonana o romansie Ridge'a i Brooke, ulega Blake'owi i spędza z nim noc. Ślub z Ridge'em i katastrofa lotnicza (1991−1994) W maju 1991, Blake chce ponownie ożenić się z Taylor, ale ona prosi go, by nie robił sobie nadziei. Taylor konfrontuje się z Brooke, ale ona twierdzi, że ich obecność w tym samym czasie w lokalu Pierre'a była przypadkowa. Zaprzecza, jakoby miała próbować rozdzielić ją z Forresterem. Taylor mówi Ridge'owi, że nie chce, aby traktował ich związek jak przelotny romans, na co Forrester całuje ją. Wypytuje lekarkę o powody jej rozwodu, ale ona milczy. Ridge oświadcza jej, że zamierza poznać jej byłego męża. Taylor przerywa konfrontację mężczyzn. Ona i Ridge oddalają się od siebie, gdyż Taylor wciąż nie chce ujawnić powodu rozwodu. Tymczasem Blake zapewnia Taylor, że nie miał ataku od lat. Byli małżonkowie rozmawiają o tym, że jego choroba była powodem rozwodu. Hayes zaczyna rozmyślać nad wspólnymi chwilami z byłym mężem. W czerwcu 1991, Ridge zjawia się u Taylor i proponuje jej ślub. Ona kwiestionuje powody jego niespodziewanych oświadczyn. Forrester zapewnia ją, że nie interesuje się Brooke. Kiedy Taylor przyjmuje oświadczyny, Logan przerywa im spotkanie i przeprasza Ridge'a, że wspomniała o fakce, iż Eric chce mieć z nią kolejne dziecko. Oburzona Taylor wybiega z domku Forrestera. Jest przekonana, że mężczyzna oświadczył jej się, bo pokłócił się z Brooke. Taylor zwierza się Blake'owi i zazacza, że nie chce już nigdy widzieć Ridge'a. Kobieta daje byłemu mężowi klucz do swojego mieszkania i prosi, by go zatrzymał. Wkrótce, Ridge ofiaruje Taylor pierścionek zaręczynowy. Ona jednak sugeruje, że Forrester wciąż czuje coś do Brooke, choć on zaprzecza. Logan zjawia się u narzeczonej Ridge'a i zapowiada jej, że jej relacje z Ridge'em zawsze będą zażyłe. Taylor ponownie oskarża rywalkę o skrywane uczucia wobec syna swojego męża. Brooke stanowczo zaprzecza, twierdząc, że jest szczęśliwą mężatką. Taylor jest zła na Ridge'a, ze poinformował rodzinę o ich zaręczynach. W lipcu 1991, Eric ogłasza ich zaręczyny na przyjęciu z okazji 4 lipca. Hayes, przekonana że Ridge wciąż kocha Brooke, oświadcza mu, że za niego nie wyjdzie. Żąda, by wyjaśnił z rodziną to nieporozumienie. Forrester bezskutecznie próbuje ją odzyskać. Blake pociesza byłą żonę. Brooke, utrzymując, że jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Ridge'a, próbuje pogodzić się z Taylor, która pozwala jej wierzyć, że za niego wychodzi. Hayes domyśla się, że kobieta chce jedynie zbliżyć się do Forrestera. Stephanie zjawia się u Taylor, aby wypytać ją o przygotowania do ślubu. Kobieta przyznaje jej, że odrzuciła jej syna. Stephanie nie kryje radości, przez co Taylor ponownie oskarża ją o ukrywanie faktu odzyskania pamięci. Wkrótce, wypada rocznica śmierci Caroline. Taylor zjawia się u Ridge'a, aby dowiedzieć się jak sobie radzi. Zwraca mu także pierścionek zaręczynowy, chcąc zakończyć ich związek. Forrester próbuje przekonać ją, że jest jej całkowicie wierny, ale Taylor chce się z nim rozstać. Kobieta cierpi i znajduje pocieszenie u Blake'a. On przyznaje ponownie, że chciałby do niej wrócić, ale Taylor wciąż nie może zapomnieć o Forresterze. Niebawem, Ridge dzwoni do Hayes i prosi ją, by porozmawiała z jego matką, która popadła w depresję z powodu odrzucenia Erica. Rozmowa nie przynosi jednak efektów. W sierpniu 1991, Blake przyrzeka byłej żonie, że zawsze będzie brał lekarstwa, aby ponownie nie zniszczyć ich więzi. Taylor nie jest jednak gotowa na kolejne małżeństwo. Eric dzwoni do Hayes i także prosi ją o udzielenie pomocy jego byłej żonie. Podczas kolejnej rozmowy, Stephanie wyznaje lekarce, że nie pogodziła się z odejściem męża i boi się samotności. Jej depresja się pogłębia. Taylor decyduje, że nie może udzielać terapii wbrew jej woli. Uważa też, że Ridge'owi zależy, aby rodzice zbliżyli się do siebie i dlatego namawia matkę do pracy w FC. Forrester informuje ją jednak, że to Eric zaproponował Stephanie pracę. Tymczasem Blake chce zniechęcić byłą żonę do Ridge'a i namawia ją do obejrzenia nagrania, na którym Brooke i Ridge uprawiają seks w laboratorium. Taylor nie może uwierzyć, że były mąż powiedział jej o tym w tak okrutny sposób. Wyrzuca go z mieszkania i nie chce go więcej widzieć. Tymczasem Jake udaje się po radę do Taylor. Wyznaje, że jest zakochany w żonatej kobiecie. Hayes radzi mu jak najszybciej zakończyć ten związek. Wkrótce, Stephanie zjawia się w gabinecie Taylor, która oświadcza, że nie może jej dłużej udzielać terapii z powodów etycznych. Douglas domyśla się, że kobieta wie o nagraniu z laboratorium. Hayes przyznaje, że Blake powiedział jej o wszystkim. Jest oburzona, że Ridge kochał się ze swoją macochą. Stephanie nie kryje radości, że kobieta chce się trzymać z dala od jej syna. Nie mogąc poradzić sobie ze swoimi sprzecznymi uczuciami, Ridge prosi o pomoc Taylor. Uważa, że ojciec nie powinien był wiązać się z Brooke, gdyż wiedział, że kobieta wciąż kocha jego syna. We wrześniu 1991, Stephanie wyjaśnia Taylor, że to ona kazała filmować Brooke, a nie Blake. Przekonuje lekarkę, że jej były mąż wciąż bardzo ją kocha. Wzburzony Ridge ponownie znajduje spokój w gabinecie Taylor. Ona radzi mu, by jak najszybciej rozwiązał konflikt z ojcem. Pierre dosiada się do stolika zamyślonej Taylor. Rozmawiają o tym, co jest w życiu najważniejsze. Kobieta przeprasza Blake'a za fałszywe oskarżenie pod jego adresem. Hayes przyznaje jej, że zawsze ją będzie kochał, ale w jego życiu pojawiła się inna kobieta, podobanie jak ona wciąż nie może zapomnieć o Ridge'u. Wkrótce, Blake mówi Taylor, że Stephanie sfałszowała list od Erica i doprowadziła do wspólnego wyjazdu Ridge'a i Brooke. Stephanie zjawia się u Taylor i oświadcza, że potrzebuje jej przyjaźni i chce jej się zwierzyć. Kobiety rozmawiają o fałszywym liście i konsekwencjach po powrocie Erica. Stephanie jest przykro, kiedy Taylor zasmuca się na wiadomość o wyjeździe Brooke i Ridge'a. Wkrótce, w gabinecie Taylor zjawia się Clarke i prosi ją o pomoc. W mieszkaniu Taylor zjawia się jej były pacjent i próbuje ją zgwałcić. Blake ratuje byłą żonę w ostatniej chwili. W październiku 1991, Blake informuje Taylor, że jej oprawca został złapany. Kobieta dziękuje byłemu mężowi za uratowanie jej życia. Blake wyznaje jej, że oświadczył się swojej sympatii. Zauważa zmieszanie Taylor. Kobieta nie jest jednak gotowa przestać spotykać się z Forresterami, więc były mąż nie widzi żadnej szansy na ich wspólną przyszłość. Clarke pojawia się w gabinecie Taylor i próbuje z nią flirtować. Opowiada lekarce o swoich problemach. Taylor wnioskuje, że Garrison tęskni za Sally, gdyż to przy niej był najbardziej aktywny zawodowo. Radzi mu, aby pogodził się z żoną. Wkrótce, Blake nie chce iść z Taylor na kolację i przypomina jej, że jest zaręczony. Kobieta życzy mu szczęścia, a on całuje ją namiętnie na pożegnanie. Podczas kolejnej sesji, Clarke uświadamia sobie, że musi odzyskać żonę, gdyż to jego praca sprawia mu najwięcej szczęścia. Taylor próbuje również uświadomić Ridge'owi, że nie docenił siły uczucia, jakim Eric darzy Brooke. Chcąc uciec przed swoimi uczuciami, wyjechała na St. Thomas. Ridge w międzyczasie, spędził noc z Brooke. Uważając, że popełnił błąd, pojechał w ślad za Taylor. Spędzili tam udane wakacje, które zostały zakończone zaręczynami w 1992. thumb|218px|Ślub z Ridge'em (1992) Ostatecznie, Stephanie zaakceptowała wybór syna. Ridge i Taylor pobrali się w maju 1992. Wkrótce okazało się, że Brooke jest w ciąży. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że to Ridge jest ojcem dziecka. Ridge nie odszedł jednak od Taylor. Zapewnili siebie o wzajemnej miłości i oddaniu. W grudniu tego roku, Brooke rodziła w Big Bear, a Ridge odebrał poród. Taylor udzieliła mu wskazówek przez telefon. W 1993 roku, sfałszowane wyniki testu DNA wykazały, że ojcem małej Bridget jest Ridge. Eric rozwiódł się z Brooke. Ridge jednak nie porzucił Taylor, ku rozpaczy Brooke. Kobieta próbowała użyć Bridget jako powodu do powrotu Ridge'a, lecz bezskutecznie. W 1994 roku, Taylor i jej znajomy psychiatra, James Warwick, zostali uwięzieni w domku w górach w Big Bear, po wielkim trzęsieniu ziemi. Oboje byli wykończeni i umierali, a James wyjawił Taylor, że jest prawiczkiem. Hayes spełniła prośbę Warwicka i kochała się z nim. Taylor i James zostali jednak uratowani i oboje przeżyli. Taylor miała wyrzuty sumienia i wahała się z wyznaniem mężowi prawdy o zdradzie. Postanowiła napisać do niego list, w którym wszystko mu wyjaśni. Sama natomiast udała się na konferencję, zagranicą. List jednak przechwycili Stephanie i Jack. Oboje postanowili nie powiedzieć nikomu sekretu Taylor. Tymczasem Taylor zginęła w katastrofie samolotu, którym leciała. Powrót i ciąża (1994−1997) Kilka miesięcy po katastrofie lotniczej odkrywamy, że Taylor jednak żyje. Okazuje się, że kobieta jest w śpiączce i przebywa u księcia Maroko, Omara Rashida. Wychodzi na jaw, że podczas międzylądowania w Kairze, żona Ridge'a została napadnięta w toalecie na tamtejszym lotnisku. Jej napastniczka, aby zmylić kontrolę w celu przemycenia narkotyków, obrabowała ją z ubrań i dokumentów, które później znaleziono na miejscu tragedii. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, Taylor traci pamięć. Omar nie wyjawia jej prawdy na temat jej przeszłości. Sam nazywa ją "Lailą". Gdy Taylor spostrzega w gazecie zdjęcie Ridge i Brooke, którzy wkrótce mają wziąć ślub, zaczyna sobie wszystko przypominać. Chce natychmiast lecieć do Los Angeles. Omar jednak jej nie pozwala. Ridge i Brooke biorą ślub. Omar zaprasza ich do swojego pałacu. Taylor z ukrycia obserwuje nowożeńców. Widzi, że Ridge kocha Brooke. Nie chce niszczyć ich szczęścia i postanawia zostać w pałacu. Ridge i Brooke wracają do Stanów, a Omar prosi Taylor o rękę. Kobieta się waha, ale przyjmuje oświadczyny. Ich ślub odbył się niedługo potem. Taylor zastrzegła sobie jednak, że nie będzie z nim sypiać. Wkrótce, dzięki ich zdjęciu ślubnemu w gazecie, James zaczyna podejrzewać, że Taylor żyje. Pod pretekstem napisania książki, Warwick jedzie do Maroko. Tam odkrywa, że ma rację – Taylor żyje. Przekonuje ją do powrotu. Ona jednak postanawia zostać z Omarem. Wkrótce Taylor dowiaduje się, że Jack dostał ataku serca. Żona Omara ucieka z pałacu i leci do L.A. Ujawnia ojcu, że żyje. Jack nie posiada się z radości. W międzyczasie, Ridge trafia do szpitala, gdyż został ranny w eksplozji w Forrester Creations. Taylor załatwia sobie przebranie od Gladys Pope. Zostaje opiekunką Ridge'a, który chwilowo stracił wzrok. Wkrótce, również Stephanie i Brooke odkrywają, że Taylor wciąż żyje. Do miasta przylatuje Omar i przekonuje żonę do powrotu. Ona, nie chcąc rozdzielać Brooke i Ridge'a, zgadza się wrócić. W ostatniej chwili rezygnuje z tego i jedzie do Ridge'a. Ten jest w szoku. Rozpoczyna się walka o jego serce. W 1995 roku, w sądzie, małżeństwa Brooke i Ridge'a oraz Omara i Taylor, zostają unieważnione. Omar, odrzucony przez Taylor, wraca do Maroko. Tymczasem Brooke nie waha się użyć Bridget i szantażować emocjonalnie Ridge'a. Forrester nie wiedział z kim się związać. Ostatecznie, wybiera Brooke i rozwodzi się z Taylor. Kobieta zaczyna nowe życie. Kupuje domek na plaży. Dwukrotnie została tam napadnięta i o pomoc poprosiła Ridge'a, ku złości Brooke. W tym samym roku, Taylor nawiązała krótki flirt z Erikiem. Wiedząc jednak, że Stephanie pragnie wrócić do byłego męża, nie zaangażowała się w związek z Forresterem. W 1996 roku, Taylor pomagała Jessice, która została zgwałcona. W tym samym roku, w mieście pojawił się Grant Chambers, zdolny projektant i miłość Taylor z czasów szkolnych. Grant liczył na odnowienie związku, ale Taylor wciąż kochała Ridge'a. On tymczasem, zobaczył namiętny pocałunek Brooke i Granta. Taylor była gotowa opuścić miasto, lecz została zatrzymana i poproszona o przyjazd do FC. Tam, Taylor, podczas pokazu, zaprezentowała suknię ślubną. W finale, Ridge oświadczył się Taylor na wybiegu. Wszyscy byli w szoku, również Brooke, która spodziewała się, że to jej się oświadczy. Na złość Ridge'owi, Brooke publicznie oświadcza się Grantowi. Podczas przyjęcia na cześć Ridge'a i Taylor, Thorne namawia brata, aby przerwał ślub Brooke i Granta. Niestety, Ridge przybywa za późno. Oburzona Taylor, przesunęła ślub. W 1997 roku, Ridge spóźnia się na randkę z Taylor. Kobieta upija się i przewraca się w swoim domku na plaży. Lampion, który trzymała w ręce, wypada jej i rozbija się. W domku wybucha pożar, a ogień rozprzestrzenia się bardzo szybko. Na ratunek kobiecie zjawia się Thorne. Ratuje jej życie. Taylor doznaje ciężkich poparzeń. Nie chce widzieć Ridge'a. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Thorne'em, który skrycie podkochuje się w narzeczonej brata i liczy na coś więcej. Taylor jednak wciąż kocha Ridge'a, z którym wkrótce spędza upojną noc. Przyrzekają sobie, że zawsze będą już razem. Ridge wyznaje też Taylor, że w 1995 rozwiódł się z nią i został z Brooke, tylko przez wzgląd na dzieci. By obronić Ricka, Ridge przyznaje, że to on strzelał do Granta. Forrester trafia do aresztu. Thorne zabiera zrozpaczoną Taylor na Hawaje. Ridge pisze piękny list miłosny do Taylor i prosi Johnatana, by go przefaksował. Faks trafia w ręce Thorne'a, który ukrywa list, a sam oświadcza się Taylor. Ona jednak odrzuca jego propozycję. Natomiast Ridge wyznaje kobiecie, że chce się z nią ożenić i mieć z nią dzieci. Gdy kobieta dostaje bólu brzucha, Thorne zawozi ją do szpitala. Okazuje się, że jest w ciąży! Ojcem dziecka musi być Ridge. Nie mówi jednak o tym ukochanemu, gdyż Thorne zabiera kobietę w góry. Zrozpaczony Ridge, myśląc, że Taylor wybrała jego brata, upija się i jedzie do Brooke. Taylor zastaje ich w sypialni. Wściekła, za namową Thorne'a, oznajmia, że jest w ciąży z młodszym Forresterem. Dodatkowo zaręcza się z nim, ale ciągle przekłada ślub. Tylko Jamesowi mówi prawdę. Postanawia rozmówić się z Ridge'em, ale Thorne do tego nie dopuszcza. Ślub i choroba (1997−1999) Wkrótce Brooke dowiaduje się, że Ridge jest ojcem dziecka Taylor. Postanawia wyznać Ridge'owi prawdę. Kiedy jednak Forrester oświadcza się Logan, ta przyjmuje oświadczyny, nic mu nie mówiąc. Gdy Taylor grozi, że powie Ridge'owi prawdę, Brooke oświadcza, że sama jest w ciąży z Forresterem. Hayes podejrzewa, że Brooke udaje ciążę, by zatrzymać przy sobie Ridge'a. Oboje planują ślub. Logan oszukuje Hayes i przekłada ślub na wcześniejszą godzinę. Wściekła Taylor rusza do kościoła, by przerwać ślub, ale po drodze zaczyna rodzić. Jest za późno, by jechać do szpitala, więc Thorne odbiera poród w samochodzie. Rodzi się chłopczyk. Brooke i Ridge zostają małżeństwem. Niedługo potem, Brooke mówi mężowi, że straciła dziecko. Taylor postanawia nie wpisywać danych ojca w akt urodzenia dziecka. Postanawia wyjechać do ojca, ale oznajmia Brooke, że kiedy wróci, powie prawdę Ridge'owi. Jednak, gdy powraca nie robi tego. Swoją tajemnicę wyjawia Stephanie, która nie posiada się z radości. Wkrótce mówi też o tym Ridge'owi, który jest zły na nią, Thorne'a i Brooke, że tak długo ukrywali przed nim ten fakt. W Big Bear dochodzi do konfrontacji. Taylor i Ridge uświadamiają sobie, że Thorne robił wszystko, żeby ich rozdzielić, a Brooke mu w tym pomagała, udając ciążę. Syn Taylor i Ridge'a, Thomas, otrzymuje imię na cześć wyspy, St Thomas, na której rozpoczęła się ich wielka miłość. Ridge bierze ślub z Taylor w 1998 roku. Niebawem, Taylor rozpoczyna współpracę z dr. Pierce'em Petersonem. Jest zachwycony, że udało mu się pozyskać tak znakomitą specjalistkę. Zazdrosny Forrester, zażądał od żony, by zakończyła współpracę z Petersonem, ale Taylor nie chciała tego robić. Pierce i jego asystent często hipnotyzowali Hayes, co nie podobało się Ridge'owi. Pierce wyznał miłość zaskoczonej Taylor. Ona chciała zrezygnować z pracy u niego, ale zmieniła zdanie, gdy Brooke i Ridge zostali uwięzieni w windzie, a Logan uwodziła Forrestera. Taylor była też oburzona występem Brooke, podczas konferencji, na której zaprezentowała nową linię, "Sypialnie Brooke". Taylor prosi męża, by poszedł z nią na przyjęcie do Pierce'a, ale Ridge wybiera spotkanie z klientem, Jackiem Abbottem. Taylor jest zła. Gdy przebiera się, skręca sobie nogę i zostaje na noc u Petersona. Pojawia się Ridge i między mężczyznami dochodzi do bójki. Taylor wraca z mężem. Niedługo potem, deklaruje mu, że chciałaby mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko. Ridge jest zachwycony tym pomysłem. Niebawem Taylor znów zachodzi w ciążę, ku radości Stephanie i rozpaczy Brooke. Rodzice Thomasa chcą sprawdzić płeć dziecka. Ze zdumieniem, ale i radością, dowiadują się, że będą mieli bliźniaki. Gdy Taylor zostaje sama w domku, słyszy niepokojące odgłosy. Postanawia sprawdzić, co jest ich przyczyną. Kobieta odkrywa pod tarasem kryjówkę bezdomnego mężczyzny, którego dręczą gwałtowne ataki kaszlu. Kobieta postanawia mu pomóc. Mężczyzna przyznaje, że jest głodny. Taylor dzwoni do schroniska dla bezdomnych. Wzruszona kobieta postanawia zbadać sytuację bezdomnych w Los Angeles. Ridge jest dumny z żony. Gdy Hayes przegląda książkę z imionami dla dzieci, dostaje gwałtownego ataku kaszlu. Jest pewna, że się przeziębiła. Chwilę później dzwoni kobieta ze schroniska dla bezdomnych. Taylor dowiaduje się od niej, że mężczyzna, którego znalazła pod tarasem, zmarł na gruźlicę. Hayes obawia się, że zaraziła się od mężczyzny. Ridge postanawia zabrać ją do lekarza. Doktor Wilson przyjmuje ją w trybie natychmiastowym. Lekarz potwierdza, że Taylor ma gruźlicę. Zapewnia ją, że leki, które jej poda, są bezpieczne dla dzieci, ale przez dwa tygodnie chora musi leżeć w izolatce. Taylor bardzo chce zobaczyć synka. Próbuje zachować spokój, ale bardzo za nim tęskni. Niestety, może go oglądać tylko przez szybę. Pomimo, że Hayes ma wysoką gorączkę, odmawia przyjmowania leków w obawie o zdrowie nienarodzonych dzieci. Ridge uważa, że Taylor powinna jak najszybciej urodzić. Kobieta nie zgadza się – jej córeczki nie są jeszcze gotowe, żeby przyjść na świat. Ridge chce, żeby Taylor myślała o sobie, brała leki i zdecydowała się na wcześniejszy poród. Taylor stanowczo odmawia – dla niej najważniejsze jest teraz bezpieczeństwo bliźniaków. Ridge czuwa przy żonie. Żeby ożywić wspomnienia, przynosi muszlę i piasek z plaży. Gdy Brooke odwiedza Taylor, ta ma zaskakującą prośbę. Jeśli nie wygra z chorobą, chce, żeby kobieta zaopiekowała się Ridge'em. Taylor zaczyna rodzić. Ridge nie odstępuje jej na krok. Pojawiają się komplikacje. Kobieta gorączkuje i traci przytomność. Jest zbyt zmęczona, żeby urodzić. Ridge prosi lekarzy o cesarskie cięcie. Lekarze się nie zgadzają. Mężczyzna boi się, że straci żonę. Rodzi się pierwsze dziecko. Ridge nie może patrzeć, jak jego żona się męczy. Taylor wije się z bólu. Sytuacja staje się groźna. Rigde błaga lekarzy, żeby pomogli kobiecie. W końcu druga córeczka przychodzi na świat, ale stan Taylor jest bardzo ciężki. Następuje zatrzymanie akcji serca. Lekarze przystępują do reanimacji. Ridge błaga Taylor, żeby nie umierała i wróciła do niego i dzieci. Prosi Boga, żeby mu jej nie odbierał. Lekarz stwierdza zgon kobiety. Wszyscy są wstrząśnięci. Ridge prosi o modlitwę za żonę. Wszyscy modlą się w skupieniu. Tymczasem Taylor wędruje po niebie i spotyka bezdomnego mężczyznę, któremu pomogła. Przekonuje ją, żeby wróciła do świata żywych, bo ma kochającego męża i dzieci. Oszołomiony lekarz, oznajmia, że Taylor wraca do życia. Ridge nie posiada się z radości. Hayes wraca do zdrowia i pragnie zobaczyć swoje córeczki. Ridge i Taylor nazywają je Steffy (na cześć Stephanie) i Phoebe. Szczęśliwi rodzice wracają do domu. Walka z Brooke i śmierć (1999−2002) W 1999 roku, Brooke prosi Taylor, by wsparła jej związek z Thorne'em. Taylor okazuje jej wsparcie. Proponuje też, żeby spróbowała naprawić swoje stosunki ze Stephanie. Taylor próbuje też przekonać Brooke, że jej związek z Thorne'em może być przykry dla jej dzieci. Brooke jest zaskoczona takim stanowiskiem Taylor. Liczyła, że właśnie ona stanie po jej stronie. Taylor proponuje jej terapię. Brooke uważa, że to Eric i Ridge powinni poddać się terapii, ponieważ są chorzy z zazdrości. W 2000 roku, Forresterowie wyjeżdżają do Wenecji. Ridge i Eric ustalają, że Forrester ma wmówić Brooke, że odchodzi od Taylor i uwieść Logan. Wszystko ma zobaczyć Thorne i ma rzucić Brooke. Taylor niechętnie zgodziła się na ten plan. Ona miała za zadanie wypłakać się Thorne'owi. Plan się powiódł. W tym samym roku, Brooke sprowadziła do firmy nową projektantkę, z zarazem miłość Ridge'a z czasów szkolnych – Morgan DeWitt. Nie wie, że kobieta skrywa sekret – wiele lat temu, zaszła w ciążę z Ridge'em, ale została zmuszona przez Stephanie do usunięcia jej. Taylor postanawia się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Udaje jej się to. Gdy Taylor dowiaduje się, że Morgan szuka mieszkania, proponuje, żeby zamieszkała w domku na plaży. Taylor jest zaskoczona, kiedy odkrywa, że Morgan chce zajść w ciążę, ale nie chce mieć męża. Zdecydowała się na sztuczne zapłodnienie. Taylor pyta Ridge'a, czy Morgan ma jakąś tajemnicę. Mężczyzna postanawia powiedzieć żonie prawdę. Taylor jest w szoku. Zapewnia Morgan, że ona i Ridge zrobią wszystko, by jej pomóc zapomnieć o bolesnej przeszłości. Taylor nie może zrozumieć, jak Stephanie mogła nakłonić Morgan do usunięcia ciąży. Stephanie próbuje się tłumaczyć, ale jej argumenty nie trafiają do Taylor. Morgan rezygnuje ze sztucznego zapłodnienia. Nie chce, żeby ojciec jej dziecka był anonimowy. Chce, żeby ojcem jej dziecka był Ridge. Taylor jest zaskoczona i w pierwszym odruchu nie zgadza się na taki pomysł. Gdy Jack znów ma zawał, Taylor wyjeżdża do niego. Wykorzystując ten fakt, Morgan podstępem sprawia, że Ridge myśli, iż jego żona wyraża zgodę, by on uprawiał seks z Morgan. Po powrocie, Taylor zauważa, że Ridge i Morgan zmienili stosunek do siebie. Taylor dowiaduje się też, że Morgan jest w ciąży. Jest pewna, że ojcem dziecka jest Clarke. Spieszy do niego z gratulacjami. Jest zaskoczona, kiedy mężczyzna wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Morgan okłamuje Taylor, że zaszła w ciążę dzięki in vitro. Ridge wyznaje prawdę zdruzgotanej żonie. Kiedy przychodzi Morgan, między kobietami dochodzi do ostrej konfrontacji. Taylor odepchnęła rywalkę i Morgan przeleciała przez balkonik. Morgan traci dziecko. Poprzysięga zemstę i wyjeżdża. Tymczasem Ridge i Taylor wyruszyli na St. Thomas, by tam odnowić przysięgę małżeńską. Niestety, Morgan porwała Steffy w czasie ich wycieczki. Forresterowie byli przekonani, że dziecko zostało pożarte przez rekina. Taylor odkryła prawdę i próbowała ratować córkę. Niestety, sama stała się ofiarą Morgan. Kobieta przetrzymywała Hayes z córką kilkanaście tygodni. Pomagał jej dr Tim Reid. Dopiero Ridge uwolnił żonę i córkę, wjeżdżając samochodem w dom Morgan. W 2001 roku, Taylor na nowo musiała stawić czoło Brooke – kobieta rozstała się z Thorne'em i chciała odzyskać Ridge'a. Nie miała jednak szans, gdyż Forrester wolał być z Taylor. W tym samym roku, Taylor pomagała Kristen i Tony'emu, który był zarażony wirusem HIV. W 2002 roku, Taylor pomagała Amber, która miała problemy z narkotykami i prawem. W tym samym roku, Taylor i Brooke zostały postrzelone przez psychopatkę, Sheilę Carter. Brooke wyzdrowiała, ale Taylor zmarła w rękach Ridge'a. Taylor jako duch (2004) Na przełomie lutego i marca 2004 roku, Taylor ukazuje się w snach kilku bohaterów jako duch. Najpierw widzi ją Brooke, która jest wyczerpana po stresujących wydarzeniach związanych z osobistym wypadkiem na łodzi. Taylor zapewnia ją, że postępuje słusznie, kierując się dobrem swojego nienarodzonego dziecka. Duch Taylor przychodzi także do Ridge'a. Zmarła żona prowadzi z nim rozmowę o życiu. Wypytuje o dzieci. Na koniec zapewnia go, że jego trudna sytuacja wkrótce ulegnie poprawie. Taylor ukazuje się także Jackie Marone. Duch próbuje przekonać Jackie do ujawnienia wszystkim, że przed wypadkiem doktor Paxson sugerowała konieczność powtórzenia testu na ustalenie ojcostwa dziecka Brooke. Powrót i walka o męża (2005−2006) Gdy w kwietniu 2005, Bridget i Nick brali ślub, tajemnicza kobieta została zaatakowana. Ridge z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jest to Taylor. By odkryć prawdę, Ridge rozkopał grób żony i dokopał się do jej trumny. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że w trumnie znajduje się manekin, łudząco podobny do Taylor. Jak się okazało, Taylor nie umarła, a zapadła w śpiączkę. Jej ciało wykradł książę Omar Rashid. Do trumny wstawił kukłę, a Taylor zabrał do pałacu, gdzie w śpiączce spędziła dwa lata. Po wybudzeniu się, miała chwilową amnezję, a później uciekła z pałacu, z pomocą Dante Damiano. Po powrocie, jej dzieci były już dorosłe, a Stephanie dalej jej sojuszniczką. Podczas nieobecności Taylor, Ridge ożenił się z Brooke, a ona urodziła mu syna – Ridge'a Juniora. Ridge ponownie musiał wybierać między dwoma kobietami. Gdy Stephanie dostała ataku serca, jej ostatnią wolą było, aby Ridge związał się z Taylor. Ridge i Taylor odnowili swoją przysięgę małżeńską, przy łóżku Stephanie. W międzyczasie, Hector Ramirez zakochał się i podrywał Taylor, ale ona go odrzucała. Wkrótce wyszło na jaw, że Stephanie udawała atak serca, aby Ridge wrócił do Taylor. Mimo poznania prawdy, Ridge został z żoną. Taylor widziała jednak, że Ridge nie jest pewny, z kim chce być. Zaczęli uczęszczać na terapię, gdzie Ridge wyznał, że kocha obie kobiety, ale pozostanie wierny żonie. Gdy Stephanie odzyskała kontrolę w FC, Taylor została zatrudniona jako twarz Domu Mody. W międzyczasie, udzielała Stephanie terapii. Ściągnęła też do Los Angeles Felicię. Złożyła jej ofertę pracy w FC, ale tak naprawdę chciała pogodzić kobietę z matką. Pod koniec 2005 roku, Ridge wyjeżdża do Paryża. Mimo, iż obiecuje, że wróci na Nowy Rok, słowa nie dotrzymuje. Sytuację postanawia wykorzystać Hector, który całuje samotną kobietę. Zanim Taylor zdążyła się odsunąć, wszystko zobaczyła oburzona Brooke. Załamana Hayes postanawia sama wyznać mężowi prawdę. Przyznaje też, że przed laty, kiedy została uwięziona z Jamesem Warwickiem w Big Bear, kochała się z nim. Małżeństwo Taylor i Ridge'a rozpada się. Ridge uświadamia sobie, że kocha Brooke. Hector pragnie się związać z Taylor, ale ona uważa go jedynie za przyjaciela. W 2006 roku, Stephanie przekazuje Taylor 2% udziałów w firmie, a Brooke 50%. Kobieta faworyzuje również swoją odwieczną rywalkę. Taylor czuje się zdradzona i oszukana. Zrywa przyjaźń ze Stephanie, gdy ta ją policzkuje. Rozjuszona Hayes, za namową Stephena Logana, sprzedaje Brooke swoje akcje. Taylor i Stephen spędzają ze sobą noc, ale dochodzą do wniosku, że ich związek nie przetrwa. W tym samym roku, Taylor nieumyślnie spowodowała śmierć Darli. Hector pomagał jej się otrząsnąć. Kobieta chciała wielokrotnie pójść na policję, ale Ramirez zabraniał jej. Phoebe również prosiła matkę, by tego nie robiła. Hector porwał ją i związał w jego domu. Gdy wybuchł pożar, przybiegła Stephanie i poznała prawdę o śmierci Darli. Hector stracił wzrok i wyjechał. Tymczasem Taylor związała się z Thorne'em. W Big Bear, oświadczył się ukochanej. Ona jednak, wyznała mu prawdę. Została aresztowana. Choć Ridge wynajął Storma Logana, by ten ją bronił, Hayes, wbrew jego radom, zamierzała przyznać się do winy. Woli zrezygnować z szansy na uniewinnienie, niż żyć w kłamstwie i oszukiwać ukochanego człowieka. Podczas rozprawy, Storm chce wezwać Phoebe na świadka, gdyż zeznania dziewczyny mogłyby uchronić Taylor przed więzieniem. Hayes powstrzymuje swojego adwokata. Tymczasem Thorne wybacza jej i zachęca do walki o uniewinnienie. Ostatecznie, Taylor zostaje uniewinniona i wiąże się z Thorne'em. Forrester pomaga jej w problemach z alkoholem. Ich związku nie akceptowała jednak córka Forrestera – Aly. Oboje, dla dobra dziecka, postanowili się rozstać. Poszukiwanie miłości (2007−2009) W 2007 roku, Taylor związała się z Nickiem Marone, któremu wcześniej udzielała terapii. Zaręczają się. Podczas wspólnej nocy na łodzi Nicka, uderza w nich wielki tankowiec. Oboje wychodzą z tego cało, ale łódź jest zniszczona. Taylor kupuje narzeczonemu taki sam statek, który nazywają "Pochmurny Marlin II". Ich związek próbuje rozbić Brooke, która porzuciła Ridge'a i chciała być z Nickiem. Mimo jej starać, Nick i Taylor zostali małżeństwem. By uszczęśliwić męża, Taylor chciała dać mu dziecko, ale jej komórki jajowe obumierały. Brooke zaproponowała, że to ona może zostać matką ich dziecka. Jej pomysł został odrzucony. Taylor postanowiła wykonać in vitro. Zabieg udał się, ale w wyniku pomyłki, do zabiegu wykorzystano jajeczka Brooke. To ona okazała się być biologiczną matką Jacka – syna Taylor i Nicka. Brooke, mimo, iż zrzekła się praw rodzicielskich, często ingerowała w sprawy rodzinne Marone'ów. Taylor znów zaczęła pić. Nick sprowadził do miasta Jamesa, aby ten pomógł Taylor. Jednak ich małżeństwo rozpadło się w 2008 roku, bo mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że kocha Brooke. Taylor znów o mały włos nie popadła w alkoholizm. Na ratunek pojawił się Rick, z którym wkrótce się związała. W międzyczasie, Hayes straciła i ponownie odzyskała prawo do opieki na Jackiem. W 2008 roku, zaręczyła się z Rickiem. Kiedy Phoebe wróciła do miasta, wyznała matce, że wciąż coś czuje do Ricka. Taylor natychmiast zerwała z ukochanym. Gdy Phoebe dała im swoje błogosławieństwo, ponownie się związali. Taylor postanowiła być dobrą matką dla Jacka, ale nie czując z nim więzi, oddała go pod całkowitą opiekę Brooke. W tym samym roku, rozstała się z Rickiem, bo zrozumiała, że wciąż kocha Ridge'a. On jednak wolał pozostać z Brooke. W tym samym roku, Taylor straciła córkę – Phoebe zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. W 2009 roku, Brooke i Ridge pokłócili się o związek Ricka i Steffy. Ridge wyjechał z Taylor do Big Bear. Był pod wpływem tabletek i przespał się z byłą żoną. Brooke zerwała z Ridge'em. Na dodatek, ich małżeństwo okazało się być nieważne. Brooke dała swoje błogosławieństwo Taylor i Ridge'owi. Jednak słowa nie dotrzymała i przerwała ślub Taylor i Ridge'a. Ridge poprosił Jamesa, aby udzielił terapii kobietom. To jednak nic nie dało. Taylor miała już dość wtrącania się Brooke i zrezygnowała z Ridge'a, który wrócił do Brooke. Taylor przygarnęła pod swój dach Stephanie. Pocieszała przyjaciółkę, gdy zmarła jej matka, Ann. Za namową Steffy, Taylor postanowiła poszukać miłości w Internecie. Najlepszym kandydatem okazał się Whip Jones, chociaż Taylor nie chciała się z nim wiązać, gdyż on przed laty był mężem Brooke. Potem zmieniła zdanie i postanowiła dać mu szansę. Małżeństwo z Whipem i powrót do Ridge'a (2010−2011) W 2010 roku, Taylor stała się współwłaścicielką Forrester Creations, mając 25% udziałów. Whip i Taylor stworzyli szczęśliwą parę i wzięli ślub w kwietniu 2010. Ceremonię przerwał Ridge, ale chciał tylko powiedzieć, że życzy im szczęścia. Gdy Ridge wyrzuca Steffy z FC, Taylor oddaje córce 25% swoich udziałów w firmie. Wraz ze Stephanie, próbują uświadomić wszystkim, że Steffy jest niewinna w sprawie ujawnienia filmu z seksem Brooke i Olivera. Na szczęście w porę znajdują się winni – Justin Barber i Liam Cooper. Taylor jako druga (po Brooke) dowiaduje się, że Stephanie ma raka płuc. Wspiera przyjaciółkę. Taylor nie chce, żeby Thomas pracował z Brooke, bo boi się, że ta go uwiedzie. Jest oszołomiona, podobnie jak Ridge, gdy widzi jak Thomas całuje Brooke. Ridge mówi Taylor, że jeszcze jeden skandal związany z Brooke i Thomasem, on odejdzie od Brooke i zwiąże się z Taylor. Od tamtej pory, Taylor dużo myślała nad tymi słowami. Wspomina swoje życie z Ridge'em. Kiedy uprawiała seks z Whipem, wykrzyknęła imię Ridge'a. Od tamtej pory, Whip nabiera podejrzeń, że jego żona wciąż kocha Ridge'a. Taylor jednak zapewnia go, że tak nie jest. Jones postanawia zemścić się na Forresterze. Podczas pokazu kolekcji "Taboo", Whip zmienia grafik pokazu i zamienia ubrania. Efekt jest taki, że półnadzy Brooke i Thomas zostają sfotografowani przez Whipa. Zdjęcie trafia do Internetu. Taylor jest wściekła, ale Ridge po raz kolejny wybacza żonie i synowi. Whip wyznaje żonie, że to on za wszystkim stoi. Jest oszołomiona, ale wybacza mężowi. W 2011 roku, Thomas i Brooke giną bez śladu na bezludnej wyspie. Taylor i Ridge nieustannie ich szukają. Whip jest bardzo zazdrosny o Taylor. Thomas i Brooke zostają odnalezieni. Kiedy Taylor spożywa halucynogenne jagody, wraca wspomnieniami do St. Thomas. Gdy wraca do rzeczywistości, traci przytomność. Kobieta trafia do szpitala z objawami zatrucia. W szpitalu, wyznaje miłość Ridge'owi. Wkrótce, zostaje wypisana do domu. Whip mówi jej, że zawsze będzie ją kochał i oddaje jej obrączkę. Rozstają się. Taylor jest zrozpaczona. Gdy podsłuchuje rozmowę Brooke i Ridge'a, wnioskuje, że Thomas i Brooke uprawiali seks na wyspie. Po wyjściu Ridge'a, Taylor wchodzi do Brooke i dochodzi między nimi do ostrej wymiany zdań. Rozwścieczona Taylor przysięga Brooke zemstę. Pociesza Ridge'a i zdejmuje mu z palca obrączkę. Dochodzi między nimi do kilku pocałunków. Niedługo potem, Brooke oświadcza zdumionej Taylor, żeby związała się z Ridge'em, oddając jej obrączkę. Wkrótce, Ridge oświadcza się Taylor i zostaje zaakceptowany. Ich ślub przerywa Stephanie, która wyznaje, że nakłoniła Thomasa do kłamstwa. Ślub zostaje odwołany. Ridge zapewnia Taylor o dozgonnej miłości i wraca do Brooke. Taylor jest wściekła na Stephanie i swojego syna. Stara się go zrozumieć i o wszystko obwinia Stephanie, której oświadcza, że ich przyjaźń się skończyła. Za namową Billa, postanawia walczyć o udziały syna, przekazane mu od Douglas w zamian za kłamstwo. Przekonuje Thomasa, by nie zrzekał się ich i je zachował. Po powrocie do domu, zastaje półnagą Sreffy w towarzystwie również półnagiego Billa. Jest zszokowana i oburzona. Natychmiast każe im zerwać ze sobą, a następnego dnia informuje o wszystkim Katie. Żona Billa dostaje zawału serca. Niedługo potem, Steffy ma wypadek, ale jej życie ratuje Liam. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że zakochała się w Cooperze. Taylor radzi córce, by zrobiła to, co uważa za słuszne. Natomiast Brooke żąda od Hayes, by trzymała córkę z dala Liama i Hope. Stephanie jeszcze raz przeprasza Taylor i pyta, co ma zrobić, by odnowić ich przyjaźń. Gdy Hayes kpi z niej, Douglas prosi, by Thomas zwrócił jej 25% udziałów w firmie. Taylor drze dokumenty i rzuca nimi w Stephanie. Oświadcza, że utrata tych udziałów, to cena jaką musi za wszystko zapłacić. Nowy etap (2011−2012) Stephanie, by zwabić Taylor do kawiarni "Dayzee" i porozmawiać z nią, poprosiła swojego bezdomnego przyjaciela, Anthony'ego, by zajął się Hayes. Mężczyzna przepowiedział jej, że w burzową noc, kiedy znajdzie kota, w jej drzwiach stanie mężczyzna, z którym będzie szczęśliwa. Taylor wydawało się to śmieszne, ale po powrocie do domu, ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi. Jak się okazało, w drzwiach stała Steffy. Taylor opowiedziała córce o wróżbach Anthony'ego. Wkrótce, kobiety znajdują kota. Gdy Steffy wychodzi, ktoś puka do drzwi. Gdy Taylor je otwiera, jest w szoku – w drzwiach stoi Thorne. Mężczyzna wrócił z Paryża i chciał sprawdzić, jak Taylor się czuje. Kobieta opowiada mu o wróżbach. Zaskoczony Thorne całuje Taylor. Nazajutrz, oboje myślą o pocałunku. Łączy ich też myśl o przyszłości firmy. Thorne uświadamia Taylor, że jej dzieci, wspólnie posiadają 55% akcji, czyli mają pakiet kontrolny. Taylor rezygnuje jednak z tego planu, gdyż nie chce stawiać dzieci przeciwko ich ojcu. Hayes mówi też Thorne'owi, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na kolejny związek. Thorne upija się w barze, w towarzystwie Amber. Pojawia się jednak Taylor, która oświadcza mu, że podjęła decyzję i chce z nim być. Taylor i Thorne pojawiają się razem u Forresterów w Święto Dziękczynienia oraz w Boże Narodzenie. Taylor pociesza córkę, gdy ta rozstała się z Liamem. W Walentynki 2012, Taylor otrzymuje od Thorne'a czekoladową fontannę. W kwietniu 2012 roku, Taylor radzi córce, by nie marnowała życia, czekając na Liama, tak jak ona w przypadku Ridge'a. Wspólnie z Billem, Taylor zastanawia się, jak połączyć ich dzieci. W czerwcu 2012, Taylor mówi Stephanie, że wreszcie dostrzegła, że Liam kocha Hope. Zmienia zdanie, gdy Steffy wyznaje jej, że we Włoszech omal nie wróciła do Liama. W sierpniu 2012, Taylor przekonuje córkę, by walczyła o Liama. We wrześniu 2012, kiedy Ridge i Brooke biorą ślub, Taylor spędza czas z Thorne'em, który oferuje jej wsparcie. Kobieta zapewnia, że pogodziła się z utratą Ridge'a. Sięga pamięcią do wspólnych chwil z Forresterem na Saint Thomas. Niebawem, Taylor przekonuje Liama, że choć Hope od niego odeszła, ma on jeszcze inne możliwości. Spencer nie może powstrzymać łez podczas rozmowy z Hayes. Steffy dziękuje matce, że porozmawiałą z Liamem. Taylor sprzedaje swój dom Billowi i Katie, a sama zamieszkuje w ich domku na plaży. W październiku 2012, Taylor cieszy się, widząc szczęśliwych Steffy i Liama. Ten dziękuje lekarce za pouczającą rozmowę. Wkrótce, Bill i Brooke zwracają się z prośbą do Taylor, aby ta pomogła Katie, która nie może odnaleźć się w roli matki i cierpi na depresję poporodową. Kobieta otwiera się przed Hayes i opowiada o trudnościach związanych z nawiązaniem kontaktu z Willem. Taylor tłumaczy Katie, iż depresja wynika z ciągłej obawy przed śmiercią i osieroceniem syna. Kobieta nie chce przywiązywać do siebie synka i dlatego nie może nawiązać z nim więzi. Tymczasem Brooke i Ridge rozstają się. Loganówna oznajmia Taylor, że to z jej powodu Forrester nie wybrał Ricka na swojego zastępcę. Kiedy Hayes przyznaje, że Ridge się z nią kontaktował, Brooke zapewnia rywalkę, że jej historia z nim się nie skończyła. Wizyta u dr Meade'a oraz rozmowa z Taylor nie pomaga Katie, przekonanej o swojej rychłej śmierci. Niebawem, umierająca Stephanie przekazuje Taylor zaproszenie na swoje pożegnalne przyjęcie. Kobiety wspominają ważne momenty w swoim życiu, również te, kiedy nie miały ze sobą najlepszych stosunków. Tymczasem Katie ucieka z domu, porzucając męża i dziecko. Bill próbuje namierzyć telefon żony i odkrywa, że kobieta jest w Aspen. Tymczasem ona zjawia się w domku na plaży Taylor. Ponownie tłumaczy, dlaczego musiała opuścić rodzinę. Kobieta ucieka z domku na plaży. Taylor dzwoni do Billa i daje mu znać, że jego żona wciąż jest w Los Angeles. W listopadzie 2012, Taylor próbuje przekonać Hope i Ricka, aby dali Thomasowi szansę sprawdzenia się na stanowisku CEO. Katie zjawia się w gabinecie Taylor i przekonuje, że jej plan zeswatania siostry i męża będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla Willa. Taylor ostrzega kobietę, że jej stan może się pogorszyć, jeśli jej nieleczona depresja się pogłębi. Wkrótce, odbywa się przyjęcie pożegnalne na cześć umierającej Stephanie. Kobieta żegna się z bliskimi i wyjeżdża z Erikiem. Taylor wciąż bezskutecznie stara się pomóc Katie. Ostrzega również Billa, aby nie spędzał za dużo czasu z samotną Brooke. Loganówna jest zszokowana słowami lekarki. Przekonuje ją, że nie jest zagrożeniem dla małżeństwa siostry. Taylor radzi Brooke, aby trzymała się z dala od swojego szwagra, biorąc pod uwagę jej przeszłość z mężczyznami. Kiedy Hayes wypomina jej romanse z Forresterami i Deaconem, Brooke policzkuje rywalkę. Zapewnia, że nigdy nie uwiodłaby swojego szwagra. Taylor ostrzega Brooke, aby nie krzywdziła swojej siostry. Tymczasem Katie zamawia jedzenie w kawiarni Dayzee. Taylor zauważa ją i postanawia ją śledzić. Dociera do jej mieszkania, a następnie ostrzega ją, że jeśli nie wróci do domu, Brooke uwiedzie Billa. Kiedy Katie wpada w histerię, Taylor siłą zaciąga ją do szpitala, gdzie zajmują się nią dr Caspary i dr Meade. Przekonana, że wkrótce umrze, Katie dostaje kolejnych ataków gniewu. Taylor zarządza przywiązanie jej do łóżka szpitalnego, aby można ją było zbadać. Katie oznajmia Hayes, że nie chce być już jej pacjentką. Lekarka kontaktuje się z Donną i prosi ją, by przyjechała z Willem. Lekarze zapewniają żonę Billa, że jej serce jest zdrowe. Kobieta przeprasza Taylor za swoje zachowanie. W szpitalu zjawia się Donna z Willem na rękach. Katie bierze na ręce swojego synka. Szczęśliwa, wraca do zdrowia i dziękuje Taylor za pomoc. Kobieta nie może nacieszyć się synkiem. Kiedy Bill i Brooke wracają do domu, są zaskoczeni jej widokiem. Katie tłumaczy im swoje zachowanie i ucieczkę. Taylor nie może powstrzymać łez, kiedy Brooke wspomina o śmierci Stephanie w Big Bear. Hayes zauważa na palcu Loganówny pierścionek zmarłej. Lekarka z niepokojem obserwuje Brooke i Billa. Loganówna przeprasza ją za spoliczkowanie jej. Taylor chwali Brooke za jej wkład w opiekę nad Willem podczas nieobecności Katie. Jednocześnie chce wiedzieć, czy doszło do czegoś między Brooke a jej szwagrem. Loganówna jest oburzona pytaniem. Hayes informuje ją, iż to Katie zorganizowała jej i Billowi lot balonem w Aspen. Ponownie ostrzega rywalkę, aby nie raniła swojej siostry. W grudniu 2012, Thomas oficjalnie zyskuje 25% udziałów w FC, które miał otrzymać po śmierci Stephanie. Czyni go to największym udziałowcem firmy. Taylor oznajmia synowi, że ona i Thorne jedynie się przyjaźnią. Brooke i Rick konfrontują się z Taylor i Thomasem odnośnie sytuacji w firmie. Loganówna grozi podważeniem testamentu Stephanie. Eric prosi bliskich o obejrzenie nagrania ze skrytki Stephanie. Seniorka informuje w nim, że posiada prawo do wyznaczenia CEO firmy, dzięki luce w oryginalnych dokumentach rejestrujących firmę. W ostatniej woli, Stephanie przekazuje swoje udziały Ericowi, mianując go również dyrektorem generalnym firmy. Nagrania wywołuje konflikt podczas zebrania. Eric zamierza wrócić do produkcji oryginalnych kreacji Forresterów. Eric postanawia załagodzić konflikt i ogłasza, iż Thomas i Rick zmierzą się na wybiegu. Od sukcesu ich pokazów będzie zależeć, kto poprowadzi firmę u boku Erica. Thomas czuje się zdradzony przez Stephanie. Jest zdeterminowany, aby zwyciężyć z Rickiem na wybiegu. Taylor wspomina rozmowę ze Stephanie, która porównała ją wówczas do zmarłej Caroline i podziękowała jej za bycie częścią rodziny Forresterów. Brooke przekonuje Taylor, że zmarła miała rację, zmieniając swoją wolę. Związek z Erikiem (2013) W 2013, Taylor odkrywa, że Steffy jest w ciąży. Ona jednak nie chce nikomu nic mówić i wyjeżdża do Paryża. Taylor zwierza się Ericowi. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Po pewnym czasie, wiążą się ze sobą. W sypialni nakrywa ich Brooke, która jest oburzona. Zostaje jednak wyrzucona z posiadłości Forresterów. Następnego dnia, Taylor wprowadza się do rezydencji Erica. Wszyscy, oprócz Brooke, akceptują związek Taylor i Erica. Forrester czyni Thomasa współprezesem firmy. Thomas ma nowe plany względem firmy, jednak Eric postanawia przywrócić linię bielizny, kiedy Brooke ponownie prezentuje swoją linię, tańcząc na łóżku. Kiedy Katie trafia do szpitala, Taylor zaczyna sądzić, że Brooke i Bill są temu winni. W kwietniu 2013, Steffy i Liam biorą ślub w rezydencji Taylor i Erica. Dochodzi do konfrontacji między Brooke i Taylor. Przerywa im Eric, który opowiada się po stronie Brooke. Taylor pyta rywalkę wprost czy spała z Billem. Gdy Brooke nie odpowiada, Taylor jest pewna, że Logan przespała się z mężem siostry. W maju 2013, Taylor pociesza córkę, która straciła dziecko. Namawia Steffy, by ponownie zaszła w ciążę. Ostrzega też Hope, by trzymała się z dala od Liama. Cieszy się, że Brooke znalazła nowego mężczyznę. Przeprasza również Billa za swoje podejrzenia. Przeprosiny kieruje również w stronę Brooke. Taylor odkrywa, że Brooke odtworzyła namiot, w którym spędziła przed laty noc poślubną z Erikiem. Kiedy Forrester przyznaje, że był u Brooke, Taylor żąda wyjaśnień. Eric przyznaje jej, że Logan próbowała go uwieść. Taylor jest wściekła. Udaje się do dr Capsary, gdzie odkrywa, że Brooke straciła niedawno dziecko. Taylor natychmiast domyśla się, że Brooke straciła dziecko Billa. Taylor informuje o wszystkim Thomasa. Korzysta z zaproszenia Katie i zjawia się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Brooke. Tam, wyznaje Ericowi, że zna prawdę. Taylor ujawnia wszystkim sekret Brooke i Billa. Eric jest zły na Taylor. W lipcu 2013, Eric informuje Brooke, że Taylor odeszła od niego. We wrześniu 2013, Eric mówi Quinn, że Taylor jest u Steffy, w Paryżu. Thorne i Aly (2014) W lutym 2014, Taylor na krótko przyjeżdża do Los Angeles, aby spotkać się z kilkoma pacjentami. Spotyka się z Erikiem, z którym rozmawia o problemach Alexandrii. W kwietniu 2014, Taylor i Thorne ponownie nawiązują romans. Ze względu na Aly, ich związek jest tajemnicą. W maju 2014, Taylor i Thorne wracają do Los Angeles, aby ujawnić swój związek przed Aly. Taylor spotyka się z córką Thorne'a i dochodzi do konfrontacji. Aly grozi Taylor toporem. Dziewczyna nie może zaakceptować związku ojca z Hayes. Thorne decyduje się porzucić pracę w Paryżu, zostać w L.A. i rozstać się z Taylor. Jednak za namową Olivera, Aly postanawia wybaczyć Taylor. Daje im również swoje błogosławieństwo. Thorne i Taylor wracają do Paryża. W listopadzie 2014, Taylor przyjeżdża do Los Angeles w sprawach służbowych. Spotyka się również z Aly, a potem także z Erikiem. Wyznaje Forresterowi, że rozstali się z Thorne'em i postanowili zostać przyjaciółmi. Przyznaje również, że ujawniła prawdę o romansie Brooke i Billa z zemsty. Eric zapewnia Taylor, że zawsze jest mile widziana w jego domu. W marcu 2016, Taylor nie może przyjechać na ślub Steffy i Wyatta. Przysyła córce bukiet kwiatów. Zamach na Billa i flirt z Reese'em (2018−2019) W kwietniu 2018, Taylor zjawia się w rezydencji Spencerów, gdzie oskarża Billa o wykorzystanie seksualne Steffy. On jednak uważa, że Ridge naopowiadał jej bzdur, gdyż Steffy spędziła z nim noc dobrowolnie. Hayes wyjawia, ze zjawiła się w mieście już wcześniej, jak tylko o wszystkim się dowiedziała. Wspomina noc, w którą odwiedziła Billa. Chciała jedynie zadać mu ból, taki sam jaki on wyrządził Steffy. Wyjawia, że zobaczyła broń i sięgnęła po nią, oddając strzał. Taylor czyni dokładnie to o czym wspomina i chwyta za złoty pistolet, a następnie celuje w Billa. Po chwili opuszcza broń, którą Spencer natychmiast rozładowuje. Taylor utrzymuje, że nie chciała go skrzywdzić i zamierzała przyznać się do wszystkiego, kiedy Ridge został aresztowany, ale niespodziewanie wyszedł z aresztu. Steffy jest w szoku, kiedy zapłakana matka wyznaje jej prawdę. Kobieta potwierdza również, że Ridge się myli, gdyż dobrowolnie spędziła noc z Billem. Taylor przeprasza Spencera, który ulega błaganiom jej i Steffy i postanawia nie zawiadamiać policji. Bill podkreśla Hayes, że uchronił ją przed więzieniem tylko ze względu na Steffy. Wyjawia, że ją kocha i przypomina, że jest dorosła i sama może o sobie decydować. Wkrótce, Taylor zapewnia córkę, że podda się specjalistycznej pomocy. Jednocześnie prosi ją, by trzymała się z dala od Billa. W maju 2018, Taylor odwiedza Steffy i wyjawia, że znalazła potrzebną pomoc właśnie w Malibu. Obie nie posiadają się z radości, kiedy Liam przysyła żonie bukiety róż, symbolizujące przebaczenie i nowy początek. Ostatecznie jednak, Spencer zaręcza się z Hope. Steffy zwierza się Taylor, która domyśla się, że Brooke namawia córkę do szybkiego ślubu, gdyż obawia się, że Liam ją zostawi. Hayes konfrontuje się z rywalką, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że zgadza się ona na ślub Hope, która jest dla Liama jedynie pocieszeniem. Brooke uważa jednak, że narzeczeni są sobie przeznaczeni, a Steffy sama jest sobie winna. Taylor zauważa hipokryzję u Brooke, która ocenia zdradę Steffy i Billa. Żąda, by przestała przyśpieszać ślub córki, jeśli jest taka pewna miłości jej i Liama. Taylor pociesza Steffy, która zapewnia, że nadal zamierza walczyć o swoje małżeństwo. W dniu ślubu Hope i Liama, Taylor wspiera Steffy, która jest sfrustrowana tym, że Liam nie wierzy w jej zapewnienia o wierności. Ostatecznie jednak, Spencer rozstaje się z Hope i wraca do Steffy. W czerwcu 2018, Taylor zostaje babcią, gdy na świat przychodzi córka Steffy i Liama, Kelly. Niebawem, roztrzęsiona Taylor wyznaje córce, że noc postrzelenia Billa wciąż ją prześladuje. Steffy jest przerażona stanem matki, która panikuje na myśl o ciążącym nad nią widmie więzienia. W sierpniu 2018, Steffy prosi matkę, by towarzyszyła jej i wspierała ją podczas ślubu Hope i Liama. Taylor daje córce do zrozumienia, że nie akceptuje ich narzeczeństwa, lecz Steffy prosi ją, by nie urządziła żadnej sceny w dniu wesela. Taylor zachęca córkę do walki o Liama, ale ona uważa ten rozdział za zamknięty. Brooke prosi Hayes o spotkanie, lecz przeradza się ono w kłótnię. Odkrywa, że rywalka ma nadzieję, iż obecność Steffy na ślubie skłoni Liama do przerwania ceremonii. Ostrzega ją, by nie próbowała zakłócić wyjątkowego dnia Hope. Taylor odwiedza Liama tuż przed ceremonią i prosi go o odwołanie ślubu i powrót do Steffy. On jednak odmawia, a ich rozmowę podsłuchuje oburzona Brooke. Domaga się, by Hayes opuściła posiadłość. Kiedy jednak rozpoczyna się ceremonia, Brooke zauważa Taylor wśród gości. Ponownie ostrzega ją, by nie próbowała zakłócić ślubu. Hope i Liam zostają małżeństwem. W trakcie przyjęcia, Taylor wszczyna bójkę z Brooke, kiedy niszczy weselny tort. Rywalki obrzucają się wypiekiem, dopóki nie zostają nakryte przez swoje córki. Na ich życzenie, Brooke i Taylor pokazują się gościom w ubrudzonych sukienkach i przepraszają za swoje zachowanie. W listopadzie 2018, Taylor nie może pogodzić się z tym, że Brooke, Hope i Bill przyczynili się do rozbicia małżeństwa córki, przez co Kelly musi dorastać w rozbitej rodzinie. Bill natomiast zapewnia ją, że dotrzyma danego jej słowa i nie pośle jej do więzienia. Tymczasem Taylor oskarża Hope o wykorzystanie manipulacji Billa i rozbicie rodziny Steffy. Liam przerywa ich kłótnię i zabrania Hayes słownego atakowania jego żony. W rozmowie z Taylor, Ridge zgadza się, że Bill wykorzystał ich córkę i zniszczył jej rodzinę. Tymczasem Brooke daje Steffy do zrozumienia, że po narodzinach dziecka Hope, Liam poświęci im całkowitą uwagę. Żąda, by ona się z tym pogodziła. Oburzona Taylor przerywa ich rozmowę i staje w obronie córki. Hope jest świadkiem wybuchu gniewu Hayes, która powtarza jak bardzo nienawidzi Brooke. Przerywa ich kłótnię i sugeruje Taylor opuszczenie miasta. Ona postanawia przeprosić Liama za kłótnię z Hope. W grudniu 2018, Steffy martwi się o matkę, która wierzy jednak, że poradzi sobie z problemami, dopóki jej sekret nie wyjdzie na jaw. Tymczasem Brooke poznaje prawdę i konfrontuje się z Taylor, która tłumaczy, że starała się jedynie ochronić swoją córkę. Klęka przed rywalką i błaga ją, by nie zawiadamiała policji i pozwoliła wrócić do dawnego życia. Brooke zgadza się, przez wzgląd na Steffy i Ridge'a. Steffy decyduje się wyznać prawdę ojcu i wspólnie z nim zapewniają Hayes o swoim wsparciu i obiecują, że nie pozwolą jej odseparować od wnuczki. Niebawem, Steffy organizuje przyjęcie dla swojego zespołu, na którym pojawia się także dr Reese Buckingham, który szybko znajduje wspólny język z Taylor. Wysłuchuje jej zwierzeń z obecnej sytuacji córki i swojej odwiecznej walki z Brooke. Podczas imprezy, Taylor spogląda na kieliszki z alkoholem, co nie uchodzi uwadze Steffy. Kobieta dzwoni do Ridge'a, z którym raz jeszcze okazują Hayes wsparcie. Kobieta spotyka się ze swoją sponsorką AA, dr Lisą Burr, by przyznać się jej do chwili słabości. Przypadkowo wpada na Reese'a, który prosi, by pozwoliła sobie pomóc. Ponownie wysłuchuje jej zwierzeń, a następnie niespodziewanie ją całuje. Steffy protestuje, kiedy jej matka postanawia opuścić miasto. Na prośbę córki, zgadza się zamieszkać z nią i wnuczką. Kiedy obie wspominają Phoebe, Steffy wyraża nadzieję, że Kelly doświadczy siostrzanej więzi z córką Hope. Brooke jest w szoku, kiedy dowiaduje się o wprowadzeniu się Hayes do domu na klifie. Tymczasem Hope nie zamierza pozwolić, aby Taylor zbliżała się do jej nienarodzonej córki. Hayes ponownie rozważa opuszczenie miasta, lecz Steffy ją zatrzymuje i stwierdza, że zastanowi się nad adopcją dziecka, by dać Kelly rodzeństwo. Taylor żąda, by Brooke nakłoniła córkę do zmiany zdania w jej sprawie. Kłótnię kobiet przerywa Reese, stając po stronie Hayes. Zabrania Brooke grubiańskiego odnoszenia się do Taylor i wtrącania się w życie jej i małej Kelly. Reese ponownie zapewnia Hayes o swoim wsparciu i całuje ją. Niebawem, Taylor zachęca córkę, by nie rezygnowała przez nią z przyjęcia bożonarodzeniowego u Erica i spędziła pierwsze święta Kelly razem z Liamem. W styczniu 2019, Ridge informuje poruszone Taylor i Steffy, że dziecko Hope i Liama nie przeżyło porodu. Forresterowie i bliscy okazują wsparcie podczas ceremonii żałobnej. Taylor proponuje Hope specjalistyczną pomoc, za co Brooke jest jej wdzięczna. Tymczasem Reese prosi Taylor o spotkanie, podczas której opowiada o nocy, w której umarła Beth. Niespodziewanie Hayes odkrywa w jego mieszkaniu obecność niemowlęcia. Florence Fulton przedstawia się jako matka dziewczynki. Wyznaje, że szuka dla niego domu, ponieważ nie może pozwolić sobie na bycie samotną matką. Reese sugeruje, by to Steffy adoptowała dziecko. Taylor rozmawia z córką, która pomyślnie rozważa propozycję i zamierza nazwać dziewczynkę "Phoebe". Podczas pierwszego spotkania, Steffy jest zauroczona dzieckiem. Córka Taylor zabiera małą do domu na klifie i ostatecznie postanawia ją adoptować. Hayes decyduje się pokryć koszty, które wynoszą 250 tys. dolarów. Niespodziewanie, Reese informuje, że zostaje przeniesiony z powrotem do Londynu i niebawem wyjeżdża. W lutym 2019, kiedy mężczyzna pakuje swoje rzeczy w szpitalu, Taylor ponownie wyraża podziękowanie za wszystko, co zrobił dla niej i Steffy. W marcu 2019, Taylor przyznaje Steffy, że popiera decyzję Hope, według której Liam powinien wychowywać Kelly i Phoebe wraz z ich matką. Hayes namawia córkę do walki o Spencera, jednak ona nie chce o tym słyszeć. Wkrótce, rodziną Forresterów i bliskimi wstrząsa informacja o nagłej śmierci Caroline. Thomas i Douglas przeprowadzają się do Los Angeles. Hope próbuje odwrócić uwagę chłopca od śmierci matki. Ich bliskość zauważa Taylor. Tymczasem Thomas wyznaje rodzicom, że nigdy nie tworzył z Caroline pary, z którą byli jedynie przyjaciółmi i rodzicami Douglasa. Taylor przekonuje Ridge'a, że Hope i Douglas znajdują w sobie pocieszenie i mogą potrzebować siebie nawzajem. Sądzi, że Hope i Thomasa wiąże wspólna tragedia, przez co powinni się do siebie zbliżyć. Były mąż jednak prosi ją, aby zapomniała o tym pomyśle. Pod wpływem emocji, Taylor całuje Ridge'a. Świadkiem tego jest Brooke, która urządza rywalce awanturę. Kłótnię kobiet przerywa Ridge, krytykując je za wywoływanie konfliktu w dniu żałoby. Tymczasem Thomas wspomina zadowolonej matce, że Douglas zapytał Hope, czy zostanie ona jego mamą. Taylor wylatuje do Europy, aby pomóc Steffy w opiece nad córkami. W lipcu 2019, Taylor nie może uczestniczyć w ślubie Hope i Thomasa, gdyż przebywa w Afryce, gdzie dołączyła do kampanii walczącej o prawa człowieka. W sierpniu 2019, wychodzi na jaw, że długi Reese'a zmusiły go do upozorowania śmierci Beth Spencer, a następnie przekazanie jej do odpłatnej adopcji, na którą zdecydowały się nieświadome Taylor i Steffy. Związki * Storm Logan : – spotykali się i całowali (1990−1991), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (1991). * Blake Hayes : – byli małżeństwem, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu, : – spędzili razem noc i spotykali się (1991). * James Warwick : – kochali się, kiedy Taylor była żoną Ridge'a (1994). Umierali, a James nie chciał zginąć jako prawiczek. * Omar Rashid : – byli małżeństwem (1994−1995), ale ślub był nieważny, gdyż Taylor wciąż była żoną Ridge'a, : – małżeństwo nieskonsumowane. * Grant Chambers : – byli związani, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu, : – całowali się (1996). * Hector Ramirez : – całowali się, kiedy Taylor była żoną Ridge'a (2005). * Stephen Logan : – spędzili razem noc (2006). * Dominick Marone : – całowali się, gdy Taylor była narzeczoną Thorne'a, a Nick mężem Brooke (2006), : – byli małżeństwem (2007−2008), : – Taylor wydała na świat syna Nicka, Jacka (ur. 2007), którego biologiczną matką jest Brooke. * Rick Forrester : – byli zaręczeni (2008). * Whip Jones : – byli małżeństwem (2010−2011). * Eric Forrester : – całowali się (1995), : – byli związani (2013). * Thorne Forrester : – całowali się (1997), : − dwukrotnie odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (1997), : – byli zaręczeni (2006−2007), : − spotykali się i całowali (2011−2012), : – byli związani (2014). * Reese Buckingham : – kilkakrotnie się całowali (2018). * Ridge Forrester : – kilkakrotnie się całowali (1990, 1991), : – odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (1991), : – dwukrotnie byli małżeństwem (1992−1995, 1998−2006), : – ich drugie małżeństwo było najdłuższym związkiem dla każdego z nich, : – dwukrotnie byli zaręczeni (2009, 2011), : – całowali się, kiedy Ridge był mężem Brooke (2019), : – mają trójkę dzieci: Thomasa (ur. 1998), Steffy (ur. 1999) oraz Phoebe (ur. 1999, zm. 2008). Śluby Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie